Fire is Hot/The Firey interview
Fire is Hot 'is the 3rd episode of Season 2 of Alien of the Week. Plot ''We see NegaBoost in the studio NegaBoost: Welcome to the Alien of the week! Okay you see Ky, is Busy so I am Alone here. Well not totaly alnoe! come out here Skyter! Skyter comes out Skyter: Hey Boost! NegaBoost: hey Skyter! So this is your First appearance? Skyter: yes! but let's Just watch the Heatblast week ep! NegaBoost: Yeah it's Heatblast week, so let's see it! We zoom in the TV. we see Ben ben: ahh, what to do... I knwo how about Heatblast time! He transforms Heatblast: Yeah. he flys away. Later we see him flying. Heatblast: Ugh! i'm so hot! He sees a Lake Heatblast: Need to cool down! He flys to the lake. He jumps in. A splash and Smoke appear Heatblast: Aww man! now my fire is out! Everything pauses. The Screan Zooms out of the TV NegaBoost: And we'll be back after the brake! '''Break Skyter: and Were back! The sscrean Zooms in the TV. We see Heatblast walking throught the forest. Heatblast: When will this stop? A Bright Light srounds him. and he dissappears. we see him at an Arena Anouncer: and a New Contestent has Joined Arena B! Heatblast: what? A Tetramand Attacks him Heatblast: What the ? He shoots fire in his face and pushes him off with his feat. He gets up and blasts fire at him. Heatblast: Get lost! an Apploplexian jumps on hiim and schraches his face. Heatblasts Shoots fire in his face again. The Apploplexian gets off hetablast. Heatblast gets up and shoots fire after him. Heatblast: Yeah! You better run! He hears a Large step behind him. a large sgadow falls on Heatblast. Heatblast turns around and is hit by a Fist. A To''kustar comes closer to Hetblast. Heatblasts runs where the others wnet and dissappears. Anouncer: and again Ethan Wins in Arena B! ''we see Ben Sleeping out side the lake. Gwen Helps him up. Ben: what happend? Rook: When we found you you were heatblast and was in the lake. Gwen: and when we got you out, you turned back Rook: Correct! Ben: No! i was in a Tournament. I fought Rath and Four Arms and Way Big! Gwen and Rook look at each other Gwen: You must have hit your head. Rook: Indead! Everything pauses. The screan zooms out of the TV. Skyter: Lawl! NegaBoost: Yeah! well now bye! Skyter: see ya! THE END ---- The Firey Interview 'is teh 3rd Interview of Season 2 Alien of the Week. Plot ''We see Ky and NegaBoost in the studio Ky: Welcome! So i am back! NegaBoost: Finnaly! Ky: So how was it alone? NegaBoost: what? i wasn't alone, i was with Skyter! Ky: Say what??!! Amm.. Guys, you should call out the alien and interview him! NegaBoost: Right! get out here Heatblast!! heatblast comes out Heatblast: Hey! Ky: Yo! Heatblast/Ky: Pyrobro! Neagboost: Whatnow? Ky: Never mind! So Heatblast, You are one of those awesome aliens that's in all four seasons? Heatblast: Yap! OS, UAF and OV shoots a little fire NegaBoost: UAF isnn't a season, There is AF and UA Heatblast: Right! then i'm not in all seasons Ky: Aww!is any alien in all 4? Heatblast: probably no! shoots a little fire NeagaBoost: how was it working with the New AF cast in UA Heatblast: well, i was supried about new characters. i saw some rip-offs, but when i saw Swampfire, i got mad. Ky: Why? Heatblast: cuz he's basacly a fusion of me and Wildvine. shoots a some fire NegaBoost: Yeah! Ky: So, '''Break Ky: Srsly? Thay Cuted my line!? NegaBoost: so, Heatblast, what do you think of The nEw OV Cast Heatblast: some of them are awesome! Totaly, except some of the OS Cast, they're the Best! Ky: Some people don't think so. Heatblast: Yeah, well The OV animation is Childish, but i like my appearance shoots a little fire NegaBoost: so you like it! Heatblast: Yeah!Best one of all! Ky: yes an other one! NegaBoost: so who do you think will be the next Alien of the Week? Heatblast: From what aliens? Ky: Four Arms, Humangousaur, Kickin Hawk, Way Big, Diamondhead, Rath, Ultimate Humangousaur, Ultimate Way Big, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Spidermonkey??? Heatblast: Weel, probably Four Arms, Rath, Hope for Diamondhead, Humangousaur or Kickin Hawk. Ky/NegaBoost: Who then? Heatblast: Rath! shoots a little fire Ky: Okay! Well we have to end. Bye! NegaBoost: see ya! Heatblast: Bye! shoots a little fire THE END Category:Episodes Category:Alien of the Week Category:Reo 54 Category:Alien of the Week Season 2